


Possessive Bastard

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I warned you, kid,” John growled, because he could, because he knew how it would affect Matt. “Now, I’m going to count to three and you’re going to run.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quips and Quotes challenged for the LJ community: sexy_right.

_“I’m going to count to three…” – Hans Gruber_

_~Die Hard_

In some ways, John was expecting this day to come. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed those damn looks the kid had been throwing at him from minute one, but at the time they’d been just a bit busy and he’d ignored it.

Of course, by the end of that fucking fire sale, the suggestion had not stopped burning through his gut. If anything, it amplified, turned from an idea to a wish and John found himself thinking about it as he sat on the ambulance with his daughter.

But he’d pushed it aside then too, because this was his Lucy here and she was safe. Then he saw that look, that same look being directed in her direction and something inside him pulsed hard. “No,” he said. “Not on your life.”

And yeah, he’d been known to be a possessive bastard, but he liked the kid, liked Matt. He certainly wouldn’t be the worst person to date Lucy.

Except that was just it, John was a possessive bastard, but it wasn’t his daughter that he was being possessive of. Not this time.

The thought that he would fight his own daughter over a boy at least half his age was a bit fucked up. Then again, John had never confessed to being sane. Nor beyond manipulations.

That’s how Matt came to be living with him in his own apartment, taking over the room John had set up to be a guest area whenever his children came over to visit. And how they came to be here, nearly a month later at the dinner table with the dirtied plates of meatloaf and potatoes spread out between them.

“W-what?” Matt blinked, eyes wide and a bit confused.

“I said, if you aren’t going to stop with those damn looks,” John tucked a hand under his jaw. “Then you’re gonna have to give me something go along with them.”

“Looks?” Matt’s voice trembled around the edge and oh how John loved this, loved this with a sort of burn. Yeah, he was pretty fucked up, but he thought he’d saved enough lives by now that karma could go fuck itself.

“Like you want to fuck me over a goddamn table,” John let himself roll his eyes, and then he brought them back to capture Matt’s paling face. “Or not, maybe it’s that you want me to fuck you over a table.”

“John,” Matt breathed out. And there was that look again. It was look of hunger, of bare longing. Well, John thought, can’t resist a starving man.

“I warned you, kid,” John growled, because he could, because he knew how it would affect Matt. “Now, I’m going to count to three and you’re going to run.” He relished in the way the kid seemed to jump out of his skin. “One…”

Matt stood so fast that his chair fell backwards, he looked at it and then at John. “Two,” John said, standing as well.

The kid took a step back and then turned, running towards the door. “Three,” John finished, taking only a couple strides of his own to grab Matt by the tail of his shirt and pull him closer, twisting to slam him against the wall.

“John, McClane,” Matt babbled, throat working as he stared up at John. “I, I didn’t mean to, you don’t,” John leaned down, letting his body press hard against the kid, and nipped hard at his throat. “Please don’t kill me!”

Snorting, John fashioned his mouth better and sucked. Matt’s head fell back, banging against the wall. “Shi-oh god. Ohgodrightthere.”

John took his mouth off instead, feeling in control and loving the high pitched sound of need that Matt produced at the loss. “Shut up, Mattie.”

“Mattie?” the kid asked. John shook his head and came in for the lips.

Bless that, he thought. Silence. Except, not really. He supposed the kid never could be completely silent, moaning and arching against John’s body as John made to devour his mouth. The leftover taste of dinner permeated his tongue, but John dug deeper and he swallowed the gasps that his search produced.

He hadn’t always been like this, John reflected. But he’d nearly died too many times, nearly lost those he loved too often to let go of these moments.

And somehow, in that day of passion and then that month of waiting with that  _want_ sitting so close, somehow Matt Farrell had morphed from someone he wanted to fuck, to consume and to control, to someone he wanted to keep.

“Mattie,” John murmured, pulling back just enough to be able to see those beautiful eyes, closed now behind fluttering eyelashes and pants. “You okay, kid?”

“I just didn’t expect that,” Matt said back, just as softly. “Do you mean it?”

Then he was looking at John as if somehow the whole world and all of its joy rested on his shoulders. John brushed a thumb against the pale base of the kid’s neck. “That’s a question for you to answer, kid,” he said instead. “Because if you let me own you, like this, I’m not going to let you go.”

“Oh god,” Matt shuddered. “You- I didn’t even think you were gay.”

“I’m not,” John felt his lips twitch of their own accord. The familiar burn was rushing through him, but beyond that was something like happiness because Matt wasn’t running away anymore. He was curling closer, even. “Don’t matter to me the gender of my partners.” Or the age, he thought but didn’t say. Matt was as young as he allowed himself to ever go for, the dark temptation pushing at him to take.

“Oh,” the kid took in a deep breath.

“You haven’t answered the question, kid,” John reminded him, pushing closer again as if to prove his point, but really because he couldn’t help it. They slotted together against the wall there, rough and a bit too harsh, but comfortable.

“Yes,” Matt said immediately. “Yes, god, whatever you wanna give me, please.” His tone was so heartbreaking, so needy that John just had to reassure him. He reached down and palmed that cock straining at those jeans that were far too tight to be worn in public.

“I’ve got you,” John said as Matt sagged against him in something like relief. “Bed, Mattie. Think we can take this there?”

Matt nodded against his skin, but instead of stepping away, he moved closer still. Oh, John thought. Kid might have too much confidence in his strength, but John reached down and pulled, letting Matt wrap his legs around his waist and clasp him around the neck.

It’s been a while, John thought, since he’d had someone who trusted him so easily, so completely. He staggered his way to his bedroom, practically throwing Matt down on the bed. Matt’s body flopped back, his eyes meeting John’s as he went to the buttons of his jeans.

“No,” John growled. “Let me.”

“ _John_ ,” Matt said as if to reassure himself that it was John McClane that was currently divesting him of his clothes.

John smiled a bit and threw the jeans and boxers off in a one pull. The shirt came next, Matt easily sitting up enough to allow the cloth to fold out of his arms and be thrown across the room. John took off his own shirt, but let his pants stay for now as he crawled on top of the young hacker.

With a hand still holding himself up, John grabbed one of Matt’s wrists, bringing it up above his head. Matt’s eyes widened, but he seemed to catch the point, bringing his other hand up to clasp the first. John rewarded him with a soft kiss, and then a deeper one as he held both wrists tightly and then let go to run his hand down from the kid’s neck to his chest.

Both dusty nipples perked up at his ministration. John bit Matt’s jaw line just enough to feel the skin tighten.

Moving down farther, John teased outside of the cock that was already standing tall to his attentions. He moved down and licked it, a small taste. Matt arched up against him and John kissed the tip, taking on hand to begin pumping slowly.

And though he’d asked for it, John was finding the kid’s silence almost a loss. “Talk to me, Mattie,” he said roughly, dull fingernails scraping against the underside of Matt’s cock.

“John!” Matt shuddered. “Fuck me, fuck me please. Oh god, you need to fuck me.”

John laughed slightly and prodded Matt up, turning him around to kneel on his hands and knees. “Yesss,” Matt said, easily spreading his legs. John took off his pants in a practiced movement and set himself up behind the kid. “God, fuck, yes,” Matt reiterated.

With a shake of his head, John grinned where Matt couldn’t see and placed both hands on the kid’s hips. He pushed those pale thighs together slightly and then nestled his cock between them. “John?” Matt asked.

“Relax, kid,” John said. “Let me.”

And just like that, Matt’s shoulders loosened and his head fell over. Too damn perfect, John thought. Could Matt really be this perfect for him? John thrust between those thighs, relishing in the burn of soft skin against his hot flesh. He moved on hand to the right ass cheek and let his thumb circle that pert hole.

“Oh,” Matt moaned, trying to thrust back into the finger. John leaned forward and bit him on the shoulder blade, a warning. Remarkably, the kid seemed to get it, letting himself still, rocking forward only as John’s body pushed him there.

John kissed the previous bite mark and pushed his thumb in slowly. No lube, no slickness, just skin on skin. “Fuck,” Matt whimpered.

John picked up speed, thrusting harder, jerking against Matt’s body. Matt whined, unable to do anything but barely hold himself up as John took control of his body. He withdrew his thumb and reached forward, stretching to put his fingers on the kid’s lips. Matt opened for him eagerly, sucking John’s index and middle fingers as if they were his mother’s breast.

The kid’s body was pliant against his, moving at his will. It brought a rush to John’s head and he slowed his thrusts, setting in a still brutal but manageable pace. Taking back his fingers, teeth scrapping at Matt’s shoulders as the kid gasped at their loss, John reached back down and inserted the index finger into Matt’s hole.

With a telling jerk, Matt’s head came back and then fell forward again. John curled the tip of his finger and pushed forward with his thrust. Matt moaned deeply.

Satisfied, John pushed his middle finger in, reaching forward and probing. He knew he’d found the spot as Matt cried out loud, nearly sobbing in want. “Take it for me, kid,” John said.

“John, John,” Matt groaned. “ _Please_.”

“You can come like this, come for me,” John told him. He felt his own finish approaching, a black shadow on the edge of his vision as he thrust again. “Come, Mattie.” He twisted his fingers hard.

With a strangled cry, Matt came in a wave of white, scattering all over John’s dark sheets. John let his own release happen, his cum mixing with Matt’s. Pulling out from the kid’s thighs, he left the tip of his cock over Matt’s ass, dribbling on it.

Matt took in an audible breath of air and collapsed. John settled himself besides the lax body, wrapping his arm around the kid. “Your knee okay?”

“Mhmm,” Matt mumbled, seeking John’s warmth and curling up against him. “Hurt in the morning, I’m sure.”

John chuckled and let himself settle back. The light had never been turned on, the sun set outside. It was probably only eight, but tiredness poked at him.

“You didn’t fuck me,” Matt said softly, as if he’d just realized.

“Oh, I  _fucked_  you,” John told him.

Matt lifted his head, frowning. John shifted and pulled him closer. “Calm down, kid, there’ll be time for that in the future. Let an old man rest.”

“Old man my ass,” Matt snorted against his skin. “You fuck like a horse.”

John squeezed the kid’s ass. “Your ass?” he asked.

Matt pushed back into his hand briefly. “You really are a possessive bastard, huh?” He breathed out hot against John’s nipple. “Your ass, then.”

John blinked, stunned at the easy acceptance. He looked down, but Matt’s eyes were closed and his breath already deepening.

Yeah, he was a possessive bastard, but finally it seemed as if he’d found someone that didn’t mind. It was a novel concept.

John closed his eyes, letting one hand rest still on the kid’s ass and the other brushing his shoulder. “Night, Mattie.”

Matt didn’t answer, already asleep. John smiled, the fire in his chest a dull simmer, and joined him.


End file.
